La Venganza Nunca Es Buena
by Ebano -Ebi
Summary: Luego de separare la Yorozuya, Kagura pasa un tiempo con su hermano y su calvo padre. por su parte Sougo espera su llegada en los limites de la ciudad de Edo. Pero luego de su reencuentro y varios meses de convivencia las bromas se vuelven cosa de todos los dias y Kagura termina vengandoce, pero la venganza no es buena, una lección que ella misma va a terminar aprendiendo (okikagu)


Kagura reía con sorna. Ver al capitán de la primera división del Shinsegumi, Okita Sougo sometido por ella era algo que la deleitaba y aún más si era a causa de una venganza que ella misma había planeado. El idiota sádico había osado molestar a la gran Kagura-sama y eso no era algo que ella pudiera aceptar. Las bromas mañaneras se habían hecho muy contiguas ese último mes y, interrumpir el sueño de una joven era lo peor, sus sesiones de belleza eran siempre acortadas por ese roba impuestos.

―te dije que me vengaría y que ibas a rogar piedad― y así lo había hecho, luego de la última broma, ella había grita un sinfín de insultos y una amenaza se había colado entre ellos, él estaba advertido. Estaba más que feliz porque el idiota había mandado a la mayoría de su escuadrón a revisar el perímetro, como solía hacer todas las tardes, solo que estaba vez lamentaría haber solicitado la presencia de todo el escuadrón en la frontera, lejos de la estancia. Y si, Okita Sougo y toda la primera división estaban siendo el escudo de la ciudad en la frontera con otras ciudades.

―maldi…―quiso quejarse. A pesar de estar amarrado de pies y manos su boca estaba libre. Kagura ansiaba escucharlo quejarse y rogar piedad para ser soltado, pero aun no era solicitada su palabra por lo que la pelirroja callo al chico con dos dedos en su boca silenciándolo.

―quiero oír quejarte, gritar piedad. Y no te preocupes, nadie nos oirá. La estancia está vacía― rio felizmente mientras oía Sougo quejarse por lo bajo mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre―el juego está por comenzar―

…

..

 _ **2 AÑOS ANTES**_

Luego de la derrota del casi inmortal Shouyou, Sadaharu, Yamazaki y demás héroe de guerra ingresaron a urgencias dentro del hospital resultaba muy extraño saber que un perro estaba siendo atendido en un hospital con todas las comodidades como las que obtenía cualquier shogun que hubiera pisado la tierra de Japón. Sadaharu a pesar de ser un perro leal y guerrero fue tan respetado como todos aquellos que lucharon, vivieron y murieron en la batalla por la supervivencia de la tierra, Sadaharu era considerado un héroe, un orgullo para toda la Yorozuya, porque sabían de lo que su fiel miembro, familia o mascota era capaz por todos ellos.

La Yorozuya se quedó a cuidar del perro, muchos fueron hospitalizados, miembros de yoshiwara, oniwabanshu, Shinsegumi, todos. Por lo que era normal verse en las instalaciones de uno de los pocos hospitales que siguió en pie.

Okita Sougo luego de su pronta recuperación se quedó a cargo de Yamazaki mientras que Hijikata y kondo unían sus fuerzas con todos los ciudadanos de Edo para la restauración de la ciudad. Por su parte, Kagura quedo cuidando de Sadaharu, mientras Shimpachi y Gintoki ayudaban en la restauración de edo.

A esto le siguió unas semanas ininterrumpidas de escuchar a las enfermeras quejarse en los pasillos por las luchas e insultos entre Sougo y Kagura cada vez que se veían. No estaba mal ese ambiente, Kagura hubiera deseado que durara más, pero no fue así…

Sakata Gintoki, anuncio su baja de la Yorozuya hasta nuevo aviso. Kagura sabía muy bien, que Gin-chan no estaba muy bien luego de matar por segunda vez a su maestro y comprendía que quiera distanciarse un poco.

―no es un adiós, es un hasta luego―le había dicho a ambos tocando sus cabezas con un sentimiento de paternidad. Sabía que les angustiaba dejar momentáneamente la Yorozuya así que hizo una promesa a ambos―en un par de años cuando nos veamos, quiero saber que tanto han avanzado. Nos juntaremos en la plaza o en la calle en donde atropellamos a Kagura. O quizás a las afueras del anterior trabajo de Shimpachi ―sonrió levemente, mientras ambos largaban lágrimas. Miro a Sadaharu aun con una sonda mirándolo tristemente― o tal vez debajo de las escaleras de la Yorozuya. Y cuando decidamos quien es el mejor… SEDECIDIRA QUIEN OBTIENE EL POSTER GIGANTE DE KETSUNO ANA!―grito felizmente para que tanto Kagura con su puño y Shimpachi con su katana lo partieran en dos― OIGAN QUE HACEN?! KETSUNO ANA!―

―lo comprendemos Gin-san―susurro Shimpachi ―nos volveremos a ver y ganare una figurilla especial de Tsu-chan cuando volvamos― Kagura y Gin lo golpearon diciendo al unísono un ´´estúpido virgen´´.

―SI ES ASI QUIERO UNA MONTALA DE SUKOMBU PARA MI SOLA!― proclamo Kagura felizmente.

―TU TAMPOCO PUEDES ELEGIR NADA BUENO?― La golpeo su papi adoptivo. Luego de mucha pelea, Gin acallo las peleas de los tres, y es que Sadaharu con sus ladridos pedía sus galletas súper nutritivas para perro o su leche de fresa (aunque la experiencia le decía a la Yorozuya que eso jamás iba a volver a pasar), con un abrazo juntando sus cabezas teniendo una leve nostalgia como si ese momento ya lo hubiesen vivido―a pesar de todo, la Yorozuya ya es una familia, y las familias se reencuentran sin importar que, en un par de años nos veremos sin importar que―

La despedida había sido muy triste, pero había sido necesaria. Okita sin querer había escuchado la conversación. Tenía la necesidad de comunicarle algo muy importante a la china, pero sabía que era un momento intimo entre la familia y debía darle su espacio, así que opto por marcharse.

El viaje de Gintoki no fue un camino en solitario, iba a irse en compañía de su antiguo equipo. La mayoría pensaba que era un viaje de búsqueda, saber de su maestro, sacarse todas las dudas, o tal vez para brindar un tributo al recuerdo de su antiguo maestro. Por su parte, tanto Kagura como Shimpachi sabían que Gin no era tan dramático como lo pintaban las malas lenguas, y sabían que era un viaje para mejorar sus técnicas y ganarle Shinsuke en una batalla y así por fin salir del desempate del que tanto tiempo estuvo sometido. Esa idea quedaba mejor en ese viejo de la permanente que un viaje de pesar en el que llorara día y noche como magdalena.

En días futuros Shimpachi también tomo un cargo temporal fuera de la Yorozuya, se volvería ayudante del Shinsegumi para la restauración de la ciudad junto a kondo y todo el Shinsegumi, se había enterado de las muchas bajas que había tenido el Shinsegumi a lo largo de la guerra y la desventaja de la policía en esta importante misión, por lo que era muy necesario tener suficientes reclutas. Shimpachi opto por ello e impartía clases de espada en su dijo desde que la ley de la espada había sido revocada y el nacimiento de un nuevo estado se hacía presenta en la nación del sol. Postulados para gobernar? Uno de ellos el poco aclamado príncipe Hata, que aseguraba ser buen rey para los samuráis. Era evidente que poco sabía acerca de las nuevas leyes.

Para Kagura fue algo muy preocupante, todos tomaron sus caminos lejos de la Yorozuya y ella había decidido quedarse al menos hasta que Sadaharu consiga recuperarse. Esperaba ir de viaje con su hermano y su padre, pero había alguien que aún le impedía irse y no era capaz de decirlo en vos alta. Fue en ese momento en que la enfermera se retiraba dándole la buena noticia de que Sadaharu tendría solo un día más de reposo y ya le darían el alta. Cuando sus compañeros se decidieron en tomar caminos diferentes había sido solo con la confirmación de que Sadaharu estaba en perfectas condiciones y solo necesitaba reposar para salir del hospital.

Eso había tranquilizado a Gin quien luego de que el mismo Hijikata Toushirou le dijera que la ciudad se reconstruiría sin la necesidad de un samurái tan ruidoso como el, fue que, más tranquilo, opto por no aplazar más su viaje. Pero había sido la misma semana en la que otro buen amigo también partía lejos.

―kondo-san está preocupado por la frontera. Dijo que hasta que la ciudad de Edo no quede totalmente restaurada debo pasar una larga estadía en la frontera cuidando de que otro enemigo no quiera aprovecharse de nuestra desventaja ―explico tranquilo mirando a la nada.

―no te parece que es muy pronto?―partía esa misma noche. No le sorprendía, había sucedido lo mismo la última vez, pero había pensado que eso ya no pasaría.

―mientras más pronto mejor, no sabemos cuándo nos podrían atacar, la ciudad está en desventaja―suspiro pesadamente―hay una estancia entre las montañas y ya han pasado varios con la idea de hurtar, la guerra nos dejó con pocos suministros, lo normal es proteger lo poco que tenemos―la miro de soslayo esperando una reacción, pero nada. Pensaba que lo iba a golpear nuevamente, no estaban en el puente, pero de seguro podía tirarlo por uno de los ventanales del hospital.

―y yo que me quería casar―susurro la pelirroja casi imperceptible, pero Sougo pudo oírla. Sorprendido iba a decir algo pero kondo había llegado de manera ruidosa junto con varios miembros a visitar a Yamazaki.

La conversación se había acabado. Sougo no pudo volver a hablar con ella. Debía armar su equipaje salir esa misma noche sin ningún retraso. Un viaje largo a pie llevando todo el armamento que estaban acostumbrado a portar.

Un mes había pasado desde que el primer escuadrón estaba en los límites de la ciudad. Sougo en la entrada esperaba a un Yamazaki que venía a rastras por el serpenteante camino a cuesta. Una vez hubiera llegado devoro y bebió todos los alimentos que se le ponían en la mesa. Sougo recordó la forma de comer de Kagura, claro que Yamazaki era más refinado que esa bolsa sin fondo.

Se lo notaba bien, había terminado de recuperarse e ingreso en modo activo al Shinsegumi, con una nueva misión, debía entregar toda la información recopilada de los sucesos que había abajo, en la ciudad. El tiempo estimado de ocho meses para la restauración había sido muy soberbio y viendo el estado de destrucción ello tardaría un par de años, esperaban que fueran unos 18 meses pero aun no estaban seguros.

―ella se fue―dijo entre bocados. Sougo quedo pensativo mientras veía como Yamazaki era ayudado por uno de sus compañeros a escupir el pedazo de pescado que se le había atorado en la garganta mientras otro traía un vaso lleno de agua. Él sabía que esto pasaría, que ella se iría con su psicópata hermano mayor y su calvo padre. No era que le sorprendiera, pero sí que lo ponía pensativo ―dejo esta carta para usted capitán Okita―dijo Yamazaki una vez pudo pasar los pedazos gigantes de comida. No le sorprendía su hambre. Así había sucedido con ellos una vez habían llegado allí. La estancia estaba entre unas montañas en una de las partes más altas de la montaña con una perfecta vista de todo Edo y más allá, pero cuesta abajo el terreno era aún más inhóspito que el que tenían arriba. Por lo menos tenían un templo a pocos kilómetros con una población de unos 80 o más personas y un par de pueblerinos con casas entre las montañas, un lugar imposible de llegar pero mucho mejor que todo el camino previo a él. Se decía que el camino estaba rodeado de espíritus, demonios y una densa niebla que convertía unos dos días de viaje en el mismo infierno. Sin comida ni agua cerca del camino que debían seguir dos días se volvían en el viaje más largo que habían hecho.

Tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla para sí mismo:

 _´´estúpido sádico, cara de niña, debilucho´´_ hiso una pausa al ver los elogios de la chica hacia su persona.´No creas que me voy solo porque la Yorozuya se disolvió o porque ya no estás en Edo´´ Sougo sonrió con orgullo al leer lo último _´´pero Kamui prometió entrenarme como una verdadera Yato. Sé que ahora debes estar llorando por mi ausencia, pero no te preocupes bastardo, en cuanto me desocupe volveré y te daré una patada en las bolas para que ya o estés deprimido. Además necesito un maestro, quiero que me enseñe a usar la katana. No te hagas el engreído, acepto que eres bueno, muy bueno en ese tema y baka-aniki quiere pelear contra un samurái. Si aprendo lo derrotare y lo obligare a que venga conmigo a la tierra una vez más, lo prometió!_

 _Así que ya sabes, nos veremos estúpido sádico de mierda´´_

Sougo cerró la carta ignorando las preguntas curiosas de todos los que lo observaban.

Era una promesa. La próxima vez no la soltaría hasta que aprenda todas las técnicas que sabía con su katana… aunque aún estaba con la duda de, a cual de ambas se refería? No había necesidad de pensar mucho, en vez de elegir una era mejor ambas, no?

16 meses habían pasado de la última y única carta que había recibido, y no es que el esperara otra, ni siquiera había respondido a su carta, ellos no eran así. Pero si había recibido una tercera visita de Yamazaki a la ubicación del primer escuadrón del Shinsegumi. Yamazaki subía la montaña con los ojos desorbitados y escupiendo espuma por la boca hasta llegar a desmayarse en la entrada. Sougo suspiro cansado, era la tercera vez que subía a la montaña, como ya había dicho, pero aún seguía llegando casi sin alma, de seguro había escuchado a algún espíritu o habría creído ver cosas paranormales. Cansado tomo a su compañero y lo arrastro hasta dentro de la estancia dejándolo en el mismo estado, inconsciente. Iba a salir para entrenar junto al resto mientras lo dejaba con un grupo para que revisara sus signos vitales.

Cuando vio llegar a dos sujetos más, cubiertos totalmente con el impermeable del Shinsegumi, si bien estaban en pleno invierno, era muy exagerado subir con esas pintas. No hacia tanto frio, el tiempo estaba loco, 22 grados era casi un sueño en las montañas.

El que iba delante fue quien se sacó la capucha primero mostrando a Shimaru-neesan levantando un cartel que decía ´´miedo´´ Sougo se alegró de verlo y fue a recibirlos, era uno de los miembros del Shinsegumi que más le caía bien.

―que haces acá? Yamazaki está dentro. Vinieron juntos?―mientras Shimaru juntaba aire y recuperaba el calor que le habían robado los fantasmas de bosque, según él, Sougo se dedicó a inspeccionar al otro sujeto, aunque por la forma de su cuerpo podría decir que se trataba de una… mujer? Su boca se abrió para hablar pero como si algo le dijera de quien se trataba, él la había nombrado sin dudarlo, como si ya lo supiera ―china que haces acá?― Kagura sorprendida y furiosa se sacó la capucha mostrando a una china más crecida y algo sorprendida. Ella esperaba sorprenderlo pero el idiota sádico se había dado cuenta solo.

―como lo supiste?― él no lo sabía. Pero aun así se burló de ella por no saber engañarlo.

Dentro de la posada ambos junto con Yamazaki devoraron todas las provisiones de un mes, y solo un mes porque era todo lo que tenían. La comida no era algo que tenían para tirar al techo.

Entre carteles de Shimaru y palabras vulgares ella le explicaron que la china volvió de su viaje con su papi y su hermano para ser entrenada por el sádico así mismo aceptando ser parte del primer escuadrón hasta que vuelva Gin-chan a la Yorozuya. Sorprendido acepto solo con la condición de que la chica aceptara la idea de que el seria su jefe.

―QUEEEE?― había gritado con molestia. La cara de Sougo era de extrema felicidad, la tenía en sus manos. Ella quería algo, ser entrenada pero todo tenía un costo y ese era que ella debía acatar las órdenes del capitán de esa maldita división.

―china, es tu boleto a la gloria―sonrió de lado mostrando su victoria sin necesidad de pelear. Con mucho esfuerzo y tras un sinfín de su basto vocabulario de groserías la chica china acepto el trato.

A los dos días Yamazaki y Shimaru se marcharon dejando a Kagura atrás…

4 meses más tarde.

Kagura dormía plácidamente mientras que Sougo se volvía a burlar de ella en la mañana. No era un secreto su relación poco convencional. Despertarse muy temprano sabiendo que la chica dormía hasta altas horas de la tarde. Sougo usando de excusa el asusto para llamar a Hijikata y joderle el día preguntándole que debía hacer con su subordinada perezosa. Realmente Hijikata estaba harto de sus llamadas molestas y más las que venían por parte de la chica cuando el idiota de Sougo le decía que la idea había sido del vicecomandante del Shinsegumi.

Y es que Kagura no comprendía como era que Sougo quería que una chica hermosa como ella en la flor de sus 16 años madrugara tan temprano y más si el mismo bastardo la hacía trasnochar por horas. No era algo diario pero sí bastante regular. Y si mis amigos, Kagura y Sougo se habían comprometido en el corto lapso de tiempo que compartieron en la posada. Una de las excusas que dijeron fue que habían metido la pata una noche de alcohol y Sougo debía hacerse cargo, también estaba la excusa de que Kagura quería darle un pre-infarto a Gin por haberse ido con la panda de sus vejestorios amigos. Pero lo que sabían todos, a pesar de que no lo aceptaran era que no había excusas más que se querían. Si, ellos se comprometieron solo porque se querían, aunque la posibilidad de que hayan metido la pata una noche no era descartada.

Su broma 188 en la estancia fue tirarle un balde de agua fría en la cara y salir corriendo.

―hijo de una gran perra!―grito eufórica la pelirroja apenas sintió el frio en delicado rostro. La noche anterior había sido una de las peores Kagura odiaba no tener sus 9 horas de belleza, y ese día había tenido solo 5 dulces horas de sueño placentero. Kagura había notado unas marcas en su tersa piel sobre la frente culpa de sus continuos gestos de molestia contra el chico y lo poco que dormía culpa también de él ―DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS BASTARDO! ME VOY A VENGAR!― Lo había amenazado luego de levantarse y prepararse para el entrenamiento.

Esa venganza se cumpliría esa misma tarde, llevándonos al inicio de la historia…

―el juego está por comenzar―

La alarma de que un espía podía estar en el templo a pocos kilómetros de allí obligo a trasladar a todos hasta la zona mientras que Sougo y Kagura se encargarían de cuidar de la estancia. Pero hace unos minutos la chica china había recibido una llamada avisando que había sido una falsa alarma y que solo se trataba de unos sujetos desesperados por agua y comida, se notaba que habían venido de la ciudad de Edo, no pregunto más, solo dio el aviso de que sería mejor que pasaran la noche y que vuelvan temprano, el anochecer se estaba mostrando y a pesar de que no era tan lejos el camino era peligroso para hacerlo en la oscuridad. Claro que a ella no le importó mucho la seguridad de esos idiotas sino que estaba centrada en la gran posibilidad de concretar su venganza.

Antes de acostarse Sougo decidió darse una ducha, lo típico de todos los días. A veces Kagura solía pensar que se estaba volviendo un viejo con todas sus mañas. Mientras el sádico rey del planeta sádico se terminaba de asear ella se introdujo a su habitación para hurgar en su escondite de pociones y brebajes para Hijikata, o al menos así decía en la caja. Tomo una que decía muy claramente somnífero, recordaba esa botella porque una vez le había contado de su divertida broma durmiendo a Hijikata y entregándolo a una de las chicas del bar okame por participar en un caso de robo. La ´´chicas´´ había conseguido atrapar y golpear al agresor, aunque al final no se podía saber quién era el verdadero agresor. La ´´chica´´ de cabellera anaranjada había solicitado una noche con el vicecomandante Hijikata por su buena acción. Desde luego este no quiso saber nada más y se retiró, pero kondo prometió pagarle de alguna manera su grata ayuda, mandando a Sougo de encargarse. El somnífero ayudo y lo demás es historia, porque ni Sougo sabía lo que había sucedido una vez que lo entrego.

Usando el somnífero lo durmió y amarro en una cama matrimonial, la única que había en la posada, seguro era la cama que ocupaba el príncipe amanto de turno allí.

―china, china, china―dijo riendo sacándola de sus pensamientos― realmente que vas a hacer?― pregunto divertido. Se le ocurrían diversas maneras de fastidiarlo, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente grave así que estaba tranquilo. Escribirle la cara con marcador indeleble? Era un clásico, pero tarde o temprano saldría y el mismo podría hacérselo a ella. Mojarlo con agua fría? Ya lo había hecho en la mañana. Dejarlo sin comer? Estaba acostumbrado, con la bolsa sin fondo junto a ellos los alimentos escaseaban aún más. Fuera que fuera que iba a hacer no lo alteraría mucho, claro que no lo dejaría pasar por alto, a un jefe se lo respetaba.

Aun así Kagura rio divertida, dejando confuso al chico.

―no, Sougo―susurro de manera erótica y lasciva ―te hare arrepentirte de haberme molestado―comenzó moviendo sus manos por todo su cuerpo lenta y pausadamente por sobre su uniforme. Él se tensó. ―será mejor que estés preparado―se movió sugestivamente por sobre su cadera rosándose entusiasmada mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, pasando levemente sus dedos por sobre su piel, subiendo hasta su cuello terminando en las ataduras de sus muñecas dejando su rostro muy cerca del suyo―porque estas sogas no se desatan con nada―susurro volviendo a mover sus caderas provocándole un gruñido, tensándose debajo de su cuerpo ―quiero escucharte más, Sougo―rio, esa era una frase muy usual que el sádico le decía cuando trataba de no hacer mucho ruido.

―esta me las vas a paga…―silencio cuando comenzó a sentir la boca de ella dejando varios besos por todo su pecho provocándole temblores. Esta situación le estaba molestando, no le gustaba, no soportaba ser un sumiso, no tener el poder lo estaba impacientando, quería soltarse y demostrarle como se hacían estas cosas. Por su parte Kagura se dedicó a hacer suspirar a Okita Sougo, si había algo que le gustaba hacer era atar el cuello del chico con leves besos y recorrer todo el espacio con su lengua mientras él se aguantaba las ganas de gemir, ahora comprendía la satisfacción que sentía Sougo al someterle, pues ella también había estado en la misma situación que su maldito prometido y no le había gustado para nada, lo había odiado, pero una vez se pudo soltar todo fue diferente y había disfrutado del placer que él le proporcionaba.

Había pensado en los instrumentos del sadomasoquismo para emplearlo con ese bastardo, pero simplemente no eran para ella. El jamás los había usado con Kagura y ella no estaba muy convencida de poder hacerlo tampoco, verlo sufrir así estaba bien, no necesitaba de instrumentos.

Luego de ocupar largo rato con su pecho y su cuello decidió dar otro paso más, se relamió los labios dándole a entender que se venía algo más y mejor. Se acercó a sus labios e introdujo su lengua en su cavidad sintiendo las necesidades de el por tener mayor contacto, el beso fue muy pasional y lleno de deseo y necesidad. Distraído con la boca de Kagura, Sougo no noto que esta bajaba sus manos lenta y perezosamente hasta llegar a la hebilla del pantalón y acariciarlo sugestivamente. La vio alejarse un par de centímetros de su boca mientras se relamía una vez más los labios volviendo a acariciar la bragueta de su pantalón. Sougo suspiro, esto era muy lento, pero muy excitante. Se estaba desesperando.

Con maestría desabrocho de un solo movimiento su cinturón y de un ágil movimiento introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón acariciándolo completo con un vaivén. Sougo gruño con ganas e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, no podía creer estar perdiendo esta batalla tan fácilmente, aunque sabía que así sería desde que ella había comenzado con su acto lascivo. Kagura estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo, escuchando los sonidos de excitación de su prometido. Y es que ella no estaba en mejor estado, se sentía húmeda y deseosa de continuar, pero prefería ese ritmo lento y tortuoso para castigar al capitán de la primera división del Shinsegumi. Su miembro se había endurecido aún más y Sougo estaba demostrando que estaba en las últimas por lo que opto por parar.

Okita Sougo la miro con molestia, pero ya sabía que esto era una venganza no una noche más de las que tenían, esto era tortura.

―qué pasa? Acaso pensaste que te ayudaría a acabar?―rio divertida. Sougo por su parte rechino lo dientes con molestia. Feliz, Kagura pasó a la siguiente etapa de tortura. Levantado su camisa (usa un traje similar al del Shinsegumi) y desabrochándose sus pantalones, Kagura soltó su pelo mostrándole a su querido ´´jefe´´ (como él quería ser llamado) que ya no era una mocosa como el solía decirle, aunque ese sádico ya lo había comprobado varias veces. Rápidamente la vista de Sougo fue a todo su cuerpo deteniéndose en algunas partes que le fascinaban y que si no estuviera amarrado ya se apoderaría de ellas. Con el cuerpo voluptuoso y muy apetecible para cualquier hombre, Sougo sintió como su miembro se endurecía aún más, le dolía y necesitaba hacer algo. Kagura pudo sentir lo alegre que se había puesto debajo del pantalón y rio muy divertida― se nota que te gusta, es una pena que no puedas tocarme― se burló de él.

―maldita china―

China se recostó sobre su cuerpo apoyando su pecho sobre el de él, devorando su boca una vez más moviendo su cadera con algo más de velocidad. Esto era una autentica tortura, a pesar de que no era ni la mitad de lo que él le hacía a ella cuando la tenía en esas condiciones, a pesar de tener experiencia, esa tonta no hacía todo lo que le había enseñado y daba gracias a su incapacidad mental por no usar sus métodos de tortura. Era verdad, él era mucho más perverso que ella en este tema, pero no por eso estaba hecho de hielo. Su novia lo excitaba sin necesidad de hacer nada, y verla relamerse los labios, besarlo, tocarlo lo excitaba como nada en el mundo.

Kagura se alejó, no había sido tan buena idea besarlo con tantas ganas ella estaba muy excitada, y todo culpa del bastardo.

―que vas a hacer?―pregunto agitado viendo como baja sus pantalones y ropa interior dando lugar a su erección. Kagura lo miro con una media sonrisa antes de tragárselo por completo.

Sougo arqueo la espalda involuntariamente culpa del deseo y la necesidad que tenía, su maldita novia hacia movimientos lentos y pausados, para luego ir con todo y llevarlo al borde del orgasmo donde se detenía unos minutos frustrándolo nuevamente. Repitió esto un par de veces más, Sougo estaba hecho una furia, Kagura se estaba pasando con esto, nadie lo dejaba con las ganas de esta manera. Divertida y tomando la última parte de la tortura termino de desvestirlo completamente, rompiendo su ropa en el proceso (ya sabía que tenía un conjunto extra en el guardarropa), ella también se quedó desnuda. Se sentó sobre su erección sin penetrarla aun, provocando suspiros en ambos. Este era el último paso de su venganza, tomo el miembro de su novio y lo puso cerca de su cavidad mirándolo con deseo mientras se rozaban, pero no pasaba más de eso, solo eran roses. La chica Yato se inclinó apoyando su pecho contra el pecho del chico expuesto mientras lo besaba y volvía a rozar una y varias veces sus sexos.

Pero no lo pudo aguantar, ya no más. No supo como pero en cuanto tuvo noción sus piernas estaban sueltas y con un fuerte tirón sus brazos también. Tomo la cintura de la chica y cambio la posición de ambos, el sobre ella. Si tuviera toda la voluntad lo haría, la torturaría como ella lo había hecho con él, pero no tenía ni un ápice de fuerza para controlarse, sin vueltas la penetro de una sola estocada causando que ambos gimieran con fuerza, esa estúpida estaba tan excitada como él y aun así seguía con ese juego.

Sin poder pensar mucho continúo con sus movimientos. Lentos, pausados? No estaba en condiciones de hacerlo así. Lo único que tenía en mente era hacerla gritar tanto como podía y poder saciar su propia ser.

No supo cuántas veces ya habían acabado, pero juraba que aún estaba con deseos de continuar, moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella mostrándole como se hacía.

―Sougo!―gimió antes de llegar al orgasmo nuevamente junto con él. Gruño con fuerza, gritando cada uno su nombre.

Cansados y exhaustos se recostaron uno al lado del otro esperando apaciguar los latidos de su corazón. Kagura no podía decir una palabra más, tal vez se había excedido con la venganza, pero no podía decir que estaba disgustada.

―me soltaste― dijo con la voz entrecortada. No estaba seguro pero el no pudo soltarse solo los pies. Le costó mucho romper las ataduras de sus muñecas como para hacerlo con sus pies

―no recuerdo nada―se voltio avergonzada, dándole la espalda a su sádico.

Sougo rio, sabía que la había avergonzado, Kagura estaba en la misma situación que el, de seguro no quiso admitir que lo necesitaba y deseaba continuar con aquello, asi que lo libero para que el tomara temporalmente las riendas de la situación.

―estoy seguro que lo hiciste, yo no pude haberlo hecho― dijo orgulloso de ponerla en evidencia

―y yo te digo que no recuerdo nada, además estoy cansada. A dormir― dijo molesta cubriéndose con las sabanas, despidiéndose del chico con un ´´vete al infierno´´ tan amoroso como todas las noches.

Sougo suspiro, estaba satisfecho. Por ahora lo dejaría pasar. Se giró al lado contrario listo para dormir cuando en la mesita de luz vio unos paquetitos que lo hicieron darse cuenta de algo poco agradable.

―china―llamo alarmado, la chica como toda una señorita lo mando a la mierda alegando de que estaba cansada y el cómo todo un caballero la movió sin cesar para que le prestara atención.

―QUE MIERDA QUIERES? NO INTERRUMPAS MIS HORAS DE SUEÑO! ES TARDE!―le grito molesta. Iba a darse vuelta y seguir con su tratamiento de belleza cuando se percató que el estúpido sádico llevaba entre sus manos un paquete conocido.

―china dime que es un día seguro. Porque estoy seguro de no haber usado protección―el rostro de pánico de ella le indico que estaba en los días en los que era fértil y podía quedar embarazada.

―N…NOOOOOOOOO!―

…

..

.

TRES SEMANAS DESPUES…

―oh! Gin-san! Cuanto tiempo!―lo saludo un Shimpachi más crecido pero tan virgen como siempre.

―oh! Shimpachi-kun―saludo Gin feliz de ver a su camarada, mientras volvía a clavar el cartel de Yorozuya en su antiguo departamento.―has visto a Kagura-chan?―

―no, pero me cruce con Okita-kun. Dijo que llegaría pronto, fue a sacarse una duda y volvía―dijo Shimpachi. Lo que menos le importaba era que estaba haciendo Kagura, solo quería ver a todo su antigua grupo de Yorozuya.― me entere que Sadaharu estuvo con Ane y Mone para poder explotar su potencial como inugami y Kagura-chan se presentó ante el primer escuadrón del Shinsegumi como estudiante de Okita-kun, al parecer quería aprender a usar la katana.―contaba Shimpachi.

―mientras sea esa y no otra katana―dijo despreocupado Gin.

―no seas así Gin-san, Kagura-chan jamás haría algo así―

―sí, tienes razón. Y tú ya te estrenaste o sigues tan virgen como tus gafas?―

―NO HABLES DE LA VIDA PRIVADA DE LA GENTE ASI COMO ASI VIEJO SENIL!― le grito molesto shimpachi, si bien era verdad que seguía siendo virgen a su jefe no le debía de interesar, además se estaba resguardando para el matrimonio como todo joven de buenos ideales debían ser.

―A QUIEN LE DICES VIEJO SENIL? QUE HAYA PASADO UN TIEMPO SIN VER UNAS BUBIS NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTE NULO EN ESE TEMA, CREES QUE POR ESTAR INACTIVO ESTOS DOS AÑOS YA ESTOY SENIL?― rio estrepitosamente mientras se delataba acerca de su vida sexual nula estos últimos años

Entre el griterío de adentro una chica pelirroja entro sin ser escuchado junto a un chico despreocupado. No lo comprendía como es que estaba tan tranquilo mientras ella estaba muriendo por dentro… que debía de hacer? Debería estar feliz, recibiendo a sus amigos festejando que dentro de unos días cumpliría sus 17 años, que dentro de poco seria su despedida de soltera… ha! pero eso ya no importaba porque no solo había saltado a la adultez de un momento a otro si no que se convertiría en una esposa y…

―KAGURA-CHAN!―llamaron ambos al unísono, abrazándola muy feliz. Era una alegría ver a otro miembro de la Yorozuya, Sadaharu que llegaba detrás de ellos se abalanzo al grupo festejando, pero Kagura no reaccionaba y en medio del reencuentro había un intruso.

―Kagura-chan estas bien?― pregunto Shimpachi

―más importante, que haces aquí Toushirou? Sabes, esta es una reunión de la Yorozuya― ante lo dicho Sougo quedo pensando… ´´nunca recuerda su verdadero nombre´´.

―Souchirou? ―pensó seriamente―no es un mal nombre, no? te parece china, así lo nombraremos!―dijo sonriendo burlón a Gin.

―nombrar? A quién?―

Kagura quiso detenerlo, pero la puerta se abrió dando paso a Umibozu y Kamui, esto no era una buena señal, esperaba que Sougo mantenga la boca callada, pero el bastardo sádico seguía sonriendo y más aun con la idea de fastidiar a ese chino molesto que casi le gana en la guerra.

―que hace señor policía con mi hermana?― Sougo amplio su sonrisa. Dulce venganza.

―Quien es él?―pregunto molesto Umibozu viendo a ambos jóvenes juntos sin siquiera separarse. Kagura deseaba que el idiota causante de sus males no hablara, pero Sougo, como todo hombre decidió presentarse como su hermana le había enseñado, y es que tenía que ser educado, no?

―mucho gusto―el capitán de la primera división del shinsegumi estrecho la mano de Umibozu quien aún lo mira de manera desconfiada― soy Okita Sougo, el prometido de Kagura y padre de nuestro futuro hijo―toco el vientre de Kagura con ternura― Okita Souchirou. Espero y nos llevamos bien.―

…

.

 _ **Bien! Tanto tiempo fuera de fanfiction me sentía mal!**_

 _ **Les cuento que he visto que suelen escribir que las mujeres pueden casarse a partir de los 18 años. Pero si mal lo recuerdo en sailor moon, serena, en un capitulo se pone súper feliz por saber que tiene 16 y puede casarse. Bien, no sé si esas leyes cambiaron, pero lo aplique en esta historia. Ok. Si alguien sabe que esto no es así no duden en decírmelo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todo, deje reviews**_

 _ **Bye!**_


End file.
